steam_high_corner_hallfandomcom-20200215-history
DOSBOX Windows 3.1 - Comparing Setups of Whole Lists (On-Through Going)
This guide helps providing contains a list of games that are/Aren't comparing setup styles of going when Set-up Windows 3.1 on a DOSBOX Emulator. Davidson Math Blaster Jr = Runs Well Reading Blaster Jr = DO NOT INSTALL as starting the installer WILL CRASH your Computer! Science Blaster Jr = Runs Well Kid Works 2 = Runs Well Math Blaster Episode 1-2 = Runs Good Reading Blaster Invasion = Does NOT Install. Requries File swap of 8MB Money Town = Installer Does NOT Work. Manual Install is required. Ready for School Kindergarten 1995 Edition = Installs Good, Requries File swap of 3MB & 2 CDs to play. WARNING: Attempting a Manual No CD Install of Ready for School Kindergarten '95 WILL cause Windows 3.1 to Crash in DosBox! Great Brain Robbery = Installer Does NOT Work Wild Western Town = Runs Good. Requires CD to play. Music does NOT play in some points. Great Adventures Pirate Ship = Installer Does NOT Work. NOT Supported Learning in Toyland = Installer Does NOT Work. NOT Supported Dream Dollhouse = Installs Good but SFX & Music don't play. Fisher-Price 123s = Runs Good. Requires CD & Restart to play. Fisher-Price ABCs = Runs Good. Requires CD & Restart to play. Fisher-Price Castle 1995 Edition = Installer Does NOT Work. NOT Supported Knowledge Adventure JumpStart Toddlers Classic = Runs Good JumpStart Preschool Classic = Runs Good JumpStart Pre-K = Won't Start, but Installs Good JumpStart Kindergarten Classic = Windows Version Runs Good, JumpStart Kindergarten '98 = Runs Good JumpStart 1st Grade Classic = Runs Good JumpStart 2nd Grade Classic = Runs Good JumpStart 3rd Grade = Runs Good JumpStart 4th Grade: Haunted Island = Won't Start, but Installs Good JumpStart 5th Grade = Runs Good Animaniacs Game Pack = NOT Compatable Ready for School Kindergarten 1998 Edition = NOT Compatable Sierra On-Line Casino DeLuxe 1 = Runs Well Stay Tooned! = Runs Well Trophy Bass = NOT Supported. Works with Windows 2000/XP 32-Bit OS ONLY Early Math = Runs Well Alphabet Blocks = Runs Well Kid Typing = Runs Well Beginning Reading = Runs Well Broderbund Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? = Runs Well Logical Journey of the Zoombinis = Runs Well Interplay Mario's Game Gallery = Runs Well Atari Get Medieval = NOT Supported Disney Yoda Stories = NOT Supported. Works with Windows 2000 & XP 32-Bit Only. Mecc Number Munchers = It's not actually, runs better... well OK! Cloud 9 Interactive Learning Adventures: I can be a Dinosuar Finder = Runs OK, but contains Audio Glitches. Works with Windows 2000/XP 32-Bit OS or Windows 98se/95 for best preformance. Creative Wonders = Madeline Madeline Puppet Show = Works Good Madeline Thinking Games = Works Good Madeline European Adventures = Not Compatable Madeline Preschool = Works Good but sometimes causes Frame Skips. Play each game 5x to earn Medals Madeline Kindergarten = Works Good but sometimes causes Frame Skips Play each game 6x to earn Medals Madeline 1st Grade = Works Good but sometimes causes Frame Skips Play each game 8x to earn Medals Madeline 2nd Grade = Works Good but sometimes causes Frame Skips Play each game 8x to earn Medals = Sesame Streat Sesame Street: Art Workshop = Works Good Sesame Street: Get Set to Learn = Not Compatable